


Am I Useless?

by Khat58



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angry Ava, Crying, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Kind John, M/M, Sad Gary, Self-Conscious Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Gary’s day hadn’t been going very well when Ava ended up yelling at him. She said some things that sort of got to him. Once John got to his apartment he ends up helping his boyfriend. Another hurt/comfort, sorry not sorry. Enjoy.





	Am I Useless?

Today was not Gary’s day. His alarm clock never went off and got to the office about 15 minuets late, which did not make Ava happy at all. Once he finally got his coffee and grabbed Ava’s he turned around to spill one on him and the other on Ava herself. There were a few angry words but nothing too serious.

 

The day was okay after that, until about 3. Ava had just gotten back from talking to the Legends, who ended up aggravating her. She then had to go fix an anachronism and had dragged Gary with her. And Gary being Gary messed up the mission, just a tad.

 

It must have been the straw that broke the camel’s back, well Ava’s back, because she went full beast mode on the person closet to her. Which happened to be Gary. She yelled, name called, and was very close to hitting Gary before she realized her mistake. She composed herself the best she could, rubbed her temple before muttering at Gary to return home.

 

So here was Gary, sitting in his room, back against the door, crying. It wasn’t usual for the normally chipper guy, but today was just one of those days.

 

As his crying began to slow he heard his phone go off. He got up from his position to check his work pants he had changed out of and left on the floor. 

 

-Be there soon love ;). John, John his wonderful boyfriend John. Who he’d been dating for 6 months John. Who was on his way over right now John.

 

Realizing what was going on, Gary quickly shuffled to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and did his best to make it look like he hadn’t been crying. 

 

Not bothering to change out of his sweat pants and old t-shirt, he simply plopped himself onto the couch waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

 

_________________

 

John went ahead and let himself in since he had a key and entered Gary’s apartment to see him sitting on the couch. At the sound of the door, Gary glanced up to see John and sent him a small smile, which John returned.

 

John could tell something was wrong but knew Gary would probably bring it up eventually since he talked so much. “I brought Chinese from down the street love.” John said setting the food on the coffee table in front of the couch.

 

Gary just nodded out an “Okay” and fiddled with his hands. Okay so something must really be wrong then.

 

John took of his coat and lays it on the arm rest before moving to sit next to Gary. Gary immediately lays his head in his boyfriend’s lap so he could run his hands through his hair. Something he had told John not long ago helped him calm down.

 

“Something wrong love?” John asked already weaving his fingers through Gary’s dark curls.

 

“No, I just need you to stay here.” Gary said glancing behind him and up at his boyfriend with a pleading look.

 

“I think I’ll be able to do that just fine.” John assured him. Gary soon relaxed (or John thought he did) into his lap, closing his eyes for a bit before he spoke up.

 

“Do you think I’m useless.” Gary whispered out softly, almost as if he didn’t want John to hear. But John did hear, and it shocked him to know that’s what his boyfriend thought of himself.

 

“Why do ask love?” John questioned moving his hand to his boyfriend’s shoulder as he sat up.

 

“It’s nothing,” Gary shook his head looking at his hands settled in his lap.

 

“Gary love, if it was nothing it wouldn’t be bothering you now would it. I don’t mean to pry, I just want to help.” John said hand rubbing his shoulder. “So are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Gary looked his boyfriend in the eyes, tears threatening to spill, before giving an honest answer. “No” he whispered out, voice breaking in the one syllable word.

 

The tears began to flow again and he simply fell into the waiting embrace of his boyfriend. Who rubbed comforting circles on Gary’s back and whispered comforting words as Gary sobbed into John’s chest.

 

Just the sight of the state Gary was in broke John’s heart, and also made him want to destroy whoever did this to him.

 

After many minutes of whispered words and comfort. Gary’s tears began to slow and small whimpers echoed from Gary before he felt better. Not wanting to move, Gary simply stayed buried in John’s chest in hope of John letting it go. But then again he just broke into sobs and a river of tears and probably would have to explain.

 

Gary slowly pulled away and rubbed his hand across his face to try and rid the tears left. John reached out and took Gary’s hand in his own and raised his other to wipe away the tears with his thumb.

 

It was a small gesture but it made Gary feel all the better to see the care in John’s eye as he gently took care of Gary. 

 

John whispered out he would be right back and came back with a 2 glasses of water, a blanket, and had changed into some comfortable clothes he had left in the apartment not long ago, just in case it was needed.

 

John set up the tv as background noise, settled on the couch with the blanket across both, and simply handed Gary his food and water before pulling Gary by the waist closer to him.

 

“You don’t want to ask what’s wrong?” Gary asked out in a small voice. “Well considering you didn’t mention it when I first walked in means you probably don’t want to talk about it, correct.”

 

Gary simply nodded in response. “Then you can tell me when you’re ready.” John said opening up his own food.

 

Gary smiled at the kindness and respect his boyfriend had for him. They both finished their food and quietly talked while cuddling under the blanket.

 

The two ended up falling asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each others arms. Conteint.  

 

 


End file.
